Will You Be My Valentine?
by orgymoogle
Summary: Whenever Valentine's Day comes around, Mello gets lots of chocolate but turns everyone who asks him to be their valentine down. This year, Matt has finally decided to ask Mello to be his valentine. But it turns out to be a harder task than he thought. MnM


**Disclaimer: I, orgymoogle, do not own _Death Note_ or any of the characters or creatures in it. Nor do I own the plot, storyline, or any of its other geniusness. I am merely an obsessed fangirl writing a fanfiction.**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

**Okay, okay. I know, this is a little late and it's really short, but at least I finally had an idea for a holiday oneshot! And I'm really gonna stick to writing a oneshot for every holiday this year...except for maybe President's Day. xD**

**Anywho, this one is MelloxMatt and I actually kinda like it. However, towards the end I started to rush it, so it's not as good. In fact, I think the ending sucks. xD But I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Will You Be My Valentine?_

Valentine's Day. A time for lovers, a time for people to lose their virginity, and a time for people to give and recieve chocolate. For almost eight years Matt had experienced Valentine's Day at Wammy's House. Beforehand, he had never really understood why people got so excited about Valentine's Day. For him, it had just been another day that his father beat him and his older brother brought home sluts and hookers. But when he arrived at Wammy's House he had been able to experience holidays quite differently; Valentine's Day, Easter, Christmas, and all the others.

Of course, for his best friend, Mello, Valentine's Day was undoubtedly his favorite holiday. You see, Mello had more than a little obsession with chocolate. He ate it all day and dreamt about it at night. He could eat all the chocolate in the world! And on Valentine's Day he got a LOT of chocolate. Matt would usually steal money from Roger--the old fool never figured out that it was him--and get Mello some kind of amazing, delicious, expensive chocolate.

But Mello never gave anyone else chocolate. Matt swore he would give away all of his beloved video games the day Mello gave up chocolate. Another thing Mello had never gotten on Valentine's Day was a valentine. Plenty of people would ask him to be their valentine, but every year he would decline. And for that very reason, Matt had never dared to ask Mello to be his valentine. But Mello was fourteen now, and Matt was thirteen. He was going to ask Mello that year and risk losing their friendship and his reputation. Hopefully it would be worth it.

Matt wasn't going to just blurt it out to Mello when he first saw him. He would wait for the opportune moment.

He strolled down the hall leading to his and Mello's shared bedroom, PSP in hand. He had already bought the chocolate for Mello--it was extra-special that year--and now he just had to find Mello and wait. When he reached their room he found Mello sitting on a black beanie bag chair, feasting on all kinds of chocolate that he had already received that day.

"Hey, Mello," he greeted, plopping himself down on Mello's bed, which was next to the beanie chair Mello was sitting in.

"Hey," Mello replied, taking another bite of chocolate.

"Your pile is bigger this year," Matt observed, eyeing the enormous pile of chocolate sitting next to Mello. Mello glanced down at it for a moment, then shrugged.

"I guess so."

And Matt could guess why. Or see why, rather. Mello had been cute as a little boy, but now he was...well, gorgeous, really. Even some of the guys had taken a liking to him. It seemed like Mello mostly enjoyed it, but he got angry when sometimes people mistook him for a girl. It happened kind of often, actually. Well, whenever someone new met him, anyway. He was very feminine. Matt himself had mistaken him for a girl when he had first met him. Of course, he was only five years old at the time.

Mello looked up at Matt expectantly. "So, where's yours?" he asked, and at first Matt was confused, but then he realized what Mello was referring to. Of course Mello would want his chocolate. Why hadn't Matt thought of that? He had been planning to give Mello the chocolate when he asked him to be his valentine. Well, maybe now was the time...

"Um, well," Matt began, looking over at his pillow on his bed--that's where he had hidden Mello's chocolate. He stood up and slowly walked over to his bed. "I...I actually have something..." Matt paused again, in mid-sentence, gulping and turning around to face Mello, his hand beginning to pull the chocolate out from underneath his pillow. "I have something to ask you..." Mello was staring at him intently, with a curious glint in his eyes.

But Matt was not able to ask his question or give Mello the chocolate, because someone very rudely burst into their room. It was some girl, carrying chocolate for Mello, no doubt. And of course, Matt was right. The girl came in, gave Mello the chocolate, and then, after asking Mello to be her valentine and being rejected by him, she ran off crying. Matt's eyes widened and for some reason he felt guilty, but Mello acted like it was nothing. And Matt was sure it was nothing to him, but that girl probably had a really hard time gathering the courage to ask Mello that question. Like how Matt was trying to now...

Mello's gaze turned back to Matt and said boy froze. "You were saying?"

Matt bit his lip and shook his head. "Oh, it was nothing!" he lied, pretending to laugh. Mello stared at him for a moment and then looked down. Matt could have sworn he'd seen a disappointed look on Mello's face.

"Okay then." The blond haired boy stood from his seat and sighed, then stretched, causing his shirt to go up and show a glimpse of his belly. Matt blushed and stared. It took him a moment to realize that Mello was staring right back at him, but when he did he finally came back to his senses. He quickly looked away from Mello0, his face flushed red. Mello smirked and, after grabbing another chocolate bar from his stack, sauntererd over to the exit of the room, moving his hips in an oh-so-tempting way. Matt gulped. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," Mello said, and then he was gone. Matt let out a big breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Well, so much for that. Matt would just have to try again later.

After snatching the chocolate out from under his pillow and putting it in his big pants pocket, so that he would have it with him when he needed it, he left the room and headed off in no particular direction.

--

Matt ran into Mello later that day outside in the front yard of Wammy's House. The air was crisp and the snow had only stopped falling a couple of hours ago, leaving a fresh coat of snow on the ground. The sky was cloudy and gray, blocking any heat from the sun. Mello was leaning against one of the brick walls of Wammy's House, arms crossed and a huge coat protecting him from the cold. Mello always wore huge coats when it was cold. Not just a simple hoodie, it had to be something fancy and fashionable.

Matt approached Mello and leaned on the wall next to him, offering a smile. "Why are you out here?" Matt asked, rubbing his arms. It sure was cold.

"I don't know...I just wanted to get some air, I guess."

"Are all the kids inside suffocating you with their valentines and chocolates?"

"_Yes_," Mello replied exaggeratedly, and Matt laughed nervously. Obviously, now wasn't the time to ask him to be his valentine. Or maybe it was, while they were alone...might as well start some conversation first. "Why'd you come out here?"

"I dunno." Matt watched curiously as some of the other children played in the snow. "I thought the snow looked kind of fun to play in..." Matt glanced over at Mello and smiled. "Do you wanna go play in the snow?" Mello snorted.

"No thanks...it's already cold enough out here." Matt frowned.

"Then why don't you go inside? If you want to get away from everyone you could just go to our room."

"Not really. People go in there anyway."

"Oh, right..." Matt looked away. His hand went down to his pocket where the chocolate bar was, and he took a deep breath before turning back to look at Mello. "So, um, I was wondering..." Matt began once again, slowly taking the chocolate bar out of his pocket. Mello was staring at him again, and...was that a hopeful expression Matt saw on his face? "Do you--"

Suddenly another boy, who looked a bit older than Matt and Mello, appeared right in front of them.

"Hey, guys," he greeted kindly, grinning. Oh, great. Another interruption. The boy was holding something behind his back, no doubt something for Mello.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, smiling brightly at Matt and holding out a box of chocolates.

Wait, what?

Matt was very confused. The boy had come over to give chocolates to Matt? Not Mello? When Matt glanced over at his blond-haired friend he looked equally surprsied. It took Matt a while to reply, but finally he took the box of chocolates from the boy and nodded.

"Uhh...thanks," he said, looking up at the boy in surprise.

"I've been trying to approach you for a while, but, uh, I couldn't get myself to for a while...umm, I'm Willy." "Willy" reached out his hand and Matt slowly reached out his own, shaking Willy's hand shyly.

"Hey. Um, I'm--"

"Matt. I know." Willy grinned and Matt stopped shaking his hand. "So, uh, Matt...I was just wondering...do you want to be my valentine?"

Well. Matt hadn't been expecting that. He looked over at Mello again, in shock, and saw that Mello actually looked very jealous, and maybe even a little pissed off.

"Well, I, uh..." Matt wasn't sure what to say. He didn't really want to be this guy's valentine, he didn't even know him. He glanced down at the box of chocolates he had given him and smiled nervously, blushing a bit. It felt kind of good to get chocolate from someone on Valentine's Day...it hadn't happened to Matt very many times before. "I--"

"Hey, Matt, let's go play in the snow," Mello suddenly interrupted, taking a strong hold on Matt's arm and dragging him away and into the snow. Willy was about to intrude, but one glare from Mello and he backed off.

"I thought you didn't want to play in the snow?" Matt asked Mello, confused at his sudden change in attitude.

"Well I do now," Mello snapped, and Matt didn't reply to that. Once Mello found a spot he thought was good, he let go of Matt's arm and looked at him expectantly. When Matt didn't say anything, he huffed. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you play in the snow?" Mello replied impatiently, and Matt grinned.

"You don't know how to play in the snow?" Mello glared at Matt and the red-haired boy laughed, causing Mello to look away, a slight blush on his face. Once Matt stopped laughing, he smiled at Mello and then bent down to pick up some snow. "Well, you can make a snowman, or snow angels, or have a snowball fight..." Mello gave this a thought for a moment and then replied.

"Which one is your favorite?" Matt laughed.

"How about we start with snow angels." Matt let himself fall onto his back in the snow with his arms and legs stretched out. Mello gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel."

"You mean you have to get on the ground to make it?" Mello made a disgusted face and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. C'mon, get down here!" With a sigh, Mello fell down next to Matt, far enough away from him so that both of their arms could be stretched out without hitting each other.

Once Mello got the hang of making snow angels, Matt showed him how to make snowmen and snowforts. It was interesting teaching someone how to do it all, since Matt had never before met a kid who didn't know how to do this stuff. Mello seemed to be getting the jist of it, but it was when they got to the snowball fight that he really got into it. He pummeled Matt and they both ended up with their clothes completely soaked. They headed inside, tired and wet, but with smiles on their faces, and had nice, hot showers. Afterwards they both headed down to the kitchen and got some hot chocolate. It was getting later and not many other kids were around. Mello was sipping his favorite drink, they were alone, they had just had a great time in the snow...

Matt decided that then was the perfect time to ask him.

He reached down to his pocket, and then--

He almost swore outloud. The chocolate he had for Mello had been in his other pants pocket! The ones that he had soaked while playing in the snow and were now in the process of being dryed. Matt tried not to look panicked, but that was expensive chocolate and there was no way he would be able to get himself to ask Mello to be his valentine if he didn't have any chocolate for him.

Maybe he could still save it.

He stood abruptly and Mello glanced up at him curiously. "Um, I-I just remembered I have to go, uh...do...something...I'll see you later, bye!" Matt left as quickly as possible, leaving Mello alone and confused.

He raced up to the laundry area and searched for his pants, which were drying in the dryer, so he had to stop the whole thing to look for the chocolate. But it wasn't in there. Where else could it be? Then he remembered how much they had been playing in the snow...it had probably fallen out of his pocket outside! He ran back downstairs and outside without even slipping a jacket or shoes on and searched everywhere for the chocolate. A huge wave of relief washed over him when he found it lying in the snow, along with the box of chocolates that that Willy kid had given to him.

By that time the sun was almost set and the day was almost over. Although Matt had been able to find the chocolate, he still hadn't given it to Mello. He headed back inside and went to the kitchen, hoping to find Mello there. He didn't, however. Two empty glasses that had previously been filled with hot chocolate sat next to each other on the counter that Mello and Matt had been sitting at. That was odd. Matt didn't remember finishing his.

The redhead smiled fondly when he realized that Mello must have finished his for him. Of course.

Determined to find him, Matt went upstairs to their room, expecting Mello to be there but being disappointed when there was no sign of him there, either. Matt checked a couple of other places that Mello might have been, including the library, but he wasn't in any of them. By that time it was almost 11:00 p.m., and Matt finally gave up. But when he began the trek back to his room, he remembered one place that he hadn't checked yet.

With a new found hope, Matt went to the top floor of Wammy's House and up to the roof. Mello and Matt liked to go up there sometimes, to get away from everything and everyone else and just hang out. They would go up there a lot at night. There was a great view of the stars, and they liked to name constellations in the sky. When Matt reached his destination, he grinned victoriously. Mello was sitting there with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was staring up at the sky, oblivious to the fact that Matt was watching him.

Matt began to walk over to him, but then stopped. Valentine's Day was over. It was late at night now. What was the point of asking him to be his valentine now? Sighing, Matt walked over to Mello and sat down beside him. Mello turned to look at him and smiled lightly.

"Hey." Matt didn't reply, but instead pulled out the chocolate he had bought for Mello. Might as well give him that.

"Here," he handed it to him with a defeated expression on his face, and Mello seemed to notice. He took the chocolate, however, and after looking it over, he smiled. "Sorry I got it to you so late. I--"

Matt seemed to be getting interrupted a lot that day, but this time he didn't care. He didn't even think about it. Soft lips were pressed against his, and if he was seeing correctly, those lips belonged to Mello. At first he was shocked, but he slowly melted into the kiss. Moments later, Mello pulled away and grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**~End~**


End file.
